


Warm

by J_A_Kittrell



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 17:03:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4357289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_A_Kittrell/pseuds/J_A_Kittrell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko looks for some answers, and finds them where he sort of suspected in the first place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm

The first time Kuroko noticed it was after their win at the Winter Cup. Seirin’s ace got caught up in all of the excitement and ended up kissing him on the cheek. He couldn’t help but touch the spot in surprise, realizing that there was a warm tingle that now swept through his body. Kagami had already moved on to celebrate with the others, apparently not aware of what he had done, but the shadow stood there for some time, trying to calm his racing heart.

  
The following week consisted of small experiments. Kuroko had to know if it was the adrenaline that radiated through his body that night, or if was because of the fleeting kiss against his cheek. He started by brushing their hands as they walked, then observing Kagami’s reactions. The first few days he had gotten nothing more than a confused glance it two, and was prepared to try something else. The next day came as a surprise when Kagami suddenly took his hand into his own, turning scarlet and looking in every direction but his. “If you wanted to hold hands you could have just told me.” he grumbled, and Kuroko couldn’t help but smile. Perhaps he was more observant than everyone gave him credit for. Either that or he just wanted to hold hands, which was a thought that painted out a faint blush against his cheeks. His hand wasn’t cold anymore.

After his first experiment lended such surprising results, he decided to abandon his original plan and try something bolder instead. When they sat together on the bus to an impromptu game, Kuroko pretended to fall asleep on his arm. For that he was rewarded with stumbled words and an a gentle shuffle that resulted in being cradled into a broad and firm chest; the arm was now wrapped around him protectively. When he “woke up,” Kagami quickly untangled them and told him that falling asleep on the bus wasn’t safe. Funnily enough, in those few minutes, Kuroko had never felt safer.

The third time he tried something, they were at Maji Burger. Their table looked the same as always. One side held a mountain of burgers, and the other stood a lone milkshake. The two of them were gossiping about who could have given Furihata the hickey they spotted during practice (he personally suspected Akashi) when Kuroko noticed that Kagami had a bit of hamburger bun stuck on the corner of his mouth. Instead of handing him a napkin like he usually did, he instead reached out and wiped it away with his thumb, his hand grazing his jawline. Kagami froze, speechless and unresponsive for what felt like a lifetime. Kuroko saw the change in his demeanor and removed his hand. He slowly got up and excused himself to get some fresh air.

Perhaps it had been too much. His own feelings were barely sorted out, but he did know that he was addicted to the heat that spread through him each and every time they touched. But it didn’t mean that it was the same for both parties. Sighing, the shadow shoved his hands into his pockets and turned to walk home. He had barely reached the stop light when he was stopped by a desperate “WAIT” and frantic stomping.

When he turned around, Kagami stood there, flushed and embarrassed as always. He paused for a moment to compose himself, then set his jaw in determination. With one arm he pulled his shadow in by the waist, and with the other he gently lifted chin so their eyes could meet. Kuroko let out a small gasp in surprise. Carefully, Kagami bent down to press his chapped lips against the other’s, and the rest of the world seemed to fade away. Kuroko’s arms slowly came up to wrap around the taller man’s shoulders, and the hand that had gently held his face had moved behind his head and into his hair. They gradually grew more confident, and they met again and again, neither willing to break the connection they had made. By the time they had finally stopped, both were breathless and hopelessly tangled in one another.

As they slowly parted, Kuroko couldn’t help but notice the fire that filled his body and set his heart ablaze. He looked back at his partner, who was still an adorable shade of red, and smiled to himself. He took the other’s hand and wordlessly led them back into Maji Burger, where the two finished their meal with shy looks and a stuttered request for a date by Kagami. It was answered with a a yes, of course. As they walked hand in hand towards his house, Kuroko felt his heart thump happily in his chest. He didn’t need any more experiments. He was warm.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on my phone last night because I couldn’t get it out of my head. I might be a little crazy @-@ I'm on my laptop now, so hopefully I've managed to fix any mistakes that have been made. 
> 
> Pet me know if you find any more errors! Lol this is probably what happens when you lay in bed and type sideways for two hours instead of going to sleep. Whoops


End file.
